Various types of attraction boards are available and among the more common are those having a plurality of parallel tracks having rails with lips overlapping the upper and lower ends and into which can be fitted a plurality of panels, each of which has a letter or number printed thereon. The panels can be arranged on the attraction board to spell out words or show numerals, such as prices or the like. In some cases, the attraction board is fitted with an internal light and the figure panels are partially transparent such that the board and text formed by the assembled figure panels is visible after sunset, and presents a bright appearance during daylight hours.
To change the figure panels of an attraction board having a plurality of tracks, it is customary to use a tool having a suction cup and an extended arm. The suction cup is attached to a figure panel and raised to the desired track with the upper edge of the figure panel abutting the upper inner edge of the track. Thereafter, the lower edge of the figure panel can be moved across the upwardly extending lower edge of the track, and the suction cup released. The figure panel will then be retained under an upwardly extending lower lip and a downwardly extending upper lip of the track.
It is frequently desirable, however, to display enlarged figures on an attraction board. For example, it is desirable to display sale prices in enlarged numerals. Prior to the present invention, however, no adequate solution has been available for providing enlarged figures on an attraction board having a plurality of tracks. Enlarged figures have been attached to such attraction boards by printing the figures on panels which have a length which spans two or more tracks. The upper end of such figure panels is fitted under the downwardly extending lip of an upper track and the lower end of the panel fitted under the upwardly extending lip of a lower track and the midsection of the figure panels are arched or bowed over the rails which are spanned by the enlarged figure panel. Such prior art figure panels cannot be installed by the use of the elongate tool having a suction cup at one end thereof as previously described, but require instead that an installer climb a ladder and manually bend the enlarged figure panel, and fit the upper and lower ends between the lips of the appropriate tracks of the attraction board.
Attraction boards which consist of a plurality of parallel tracks are also subject to having the figure panels positioned therein blown out during high winds. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a figure panel for a track mounting attraction board which has a visible surface with a height higher than the height of the tracks of the attraction board. It would also be desirable to provide a means for retaining figure panels to a track type attraction board such that the figure panel will not be dislodged during high winds.